<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A fateful trip by L0uwe5y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573062">A fateful trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uwe5y/pseuds/L0uwe5y'>L0uwe5y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actress Clarke, BDSM, Bondage, CEO Lexa (The 100), F/F, F/M, G!P, Intersex Lexa (The 100), Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), M/M, Multi, Smut, Some Plot, Spanking, Submissive Clarke, costia cheats, dominant lexa, intersex Raven, minor lostia mentions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uwe5y/pseuds/L0uwe5y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale......</p><p>Clarke and crew go on a singles boat cruise. What could go wrong?</p><p> <br/>GOING TO STOP IT HERE. I MIGHT GET BACK TO IT, BUT HAVE LOST INSPIRATION</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Griffin/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Jake Griffin/Anya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Heda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So there will be plot to this coming. I'm just not sure when. I wanted to write some smut as I have a few other fics, and I have writers block.... I will add other parts of just straight smut with minor plot relating to the main plot eventually.</p><p>This smut will not be for the faint of heart....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>“Come on Clarke a boat mixer for the upper elite. We have to go. Besides, no one will be able to recognize you because of the masks and we are on a different continent. I doubt Americans watch Australian soap operas. If you happen to meet someone at least you know they are as well off as you. You don’t want another Dax situation do you?” Octavia asked her.</p><p>“Octavia I hate boats,” Clarke said rather annoyed at her old friend/ co-worker. Octavia knew full well what happened to her last year on the show where they were filming on a boat and she fell overboard. She had nearly drowned. If Octavia didn’t jump in to save her she would have been shark bait. It didn’t always used to be like that. She used to love to go sailing with her uncle Marcus growing up. </p><p>“Come on Clarke please. We didn’t grow up with money like you. I want to see how to party with the elite. Besides it's completely anonymous.” Octavia pleaded getting down on her hands and knees pretending to pray. </p><p>“But guys I have been branching out in the US. I don’t want pictures of me leaked at a boat cruise mixer.” Clarke tried to come up with a better excuse. She knew it was flimsy. Part of her really just wanted to have a good lay. Maybe a no strings attached anonymous hookup was just what she needed to get her groove back. She hadn’t dated anyone since Dax and her sexual appetite needed to be satisfied. </p><p>“Oh please you put on an american accent, and your hair is usually dyed pink for some weird reason whenever you film here,” Raven replied.</p><p>“Fine. I’m doing this for you guys. I’m not happy about it and I plan on making your lives a living hell when we get back home if this all goes to hell,” Clarke said firmly. “How did you even find out about this party.”</p><p>“Well when I went for my morning run, I may have run into a certain dark tall and handsome man who recognized me from the article I did for Women’s Fitness magazine. We hit it off and conversation started to flow. We both didn’t want the conversation to end so he gave me his number and told me of this party his aunt was throwing on her yacht. He said I could bring some friends so we have to go, and someone needs to distract Bellamy.”</p><p>“Seems legit lets go get some new clothes and tell Bellamy the plan for tonight. We should also let Abby know not to wait up,” Raven said.</p><p>“Perfect. I want to get a few things before flying back to Sydney,” Clarke said before they took off to tell the rest of their group their plan. </p><p>She had brought Raven and Octavia with her to visit her mother Abby. She wasn’t close with the woman but she did give birth to her and always made sure to send her gifts on her birthday and checked in once a month. Abby Turco. She even took her birth mother's last name when she started acting, not wanting to be recognized as the daughter of Jake Griffin. Tech mogul extraordinaire and multi millionaire. </p><p>Her mother had been working at her father's company when she became pregnant at 18 while working abroad. Her father, the kind man that he was offered Abby a great sum of money to adopt her. Jake had always wanted a child of his own but never wanted to find someone to settle down with. Her father was known as one of Australia's biggest playboys and he made no move to change his lifestyle.</p><p>Abby had taken all the money her father gave her and became a famous geneticist in America. With no student debt and no child to take care of, her career launched but she still kept in contact with her father and her. Clarke grew to accept this arrangement. Accepted that her father was established in his career and wanted a family and not a wife. And she accepted that her mother wanted to build her career and didn’t want to raise a child but didn’t want to give up on a birth she considered a miracle.  Well years of therapy helped her accept it and she still had her moments of being pissed at them. Especially after Abby had Aden.</p><p>Clarke had grown up spoiled to the extremes. Her aunts and uncles were all rich and famous but she had stayed out of their shadows and had made a name for herself. She found a passion for acting and pursued it. She eventually became the most sought after TV star in Australia and movie offers started to come in from the US. Which is where she met Octavia who played a stunt double to her co-star. </p><p>Raven had been with her since birth practically. When her uncle Marcus went missing while sailing Raven stayed with her and her father only during holidays as she was already in college. Raven worked hard in school and climbed the ranks in her father's company. Eventually making the decisions to merge Kane’s company with her fathers trusting him to make smart business choices while she focused more on robotics and engineering. She preferred to be more on the development side and in her lab than signing papers all day.</p><p>Bellamy Octavia’s brother had joined them on their trip. Clarke admired the protective big brother act. Raven was like a protective older sister. The man was 10 years her senior and he made it his life’s mission to keep his ‘innocent’ little sister safe. Clarke really didn’t mind as the more the merrier and Bellamy taught history at the University of southern California. A subject which she always found fascinating, and he would be a great resource to her if she got cast in the new period drama she auditioned for. He was even coming back with them to Australia the next day which he seemed excited for as he had never been before. Clarke met Octavia while filming in the US and bonded with her immediately. </p><p>After they had shopped all day she found a note from her mother letting them all know that she would be gone for dinner and they would have to fend for themselves. That was nothing new and Aden was already being watched by his babysitter. After dinner and getting dressed to go out she left her mother a note saying not to wait up and told her they got invited to a party. Abby hadn't even been introduced to her friends yet because she had been busy with work but promised to head back with them to Australia to visit and meet all of her friends. </p><p>“Just sit right back and you’ll hear a tale. A tale of a fateful trip. That started…” They had just passed through security and Clarke found out it wasn’t just a singles cruise. It was a single’s cruise where you had different bracelets to represent different kinks that you were into. She was a little upset about being thrown onto a singles cruise, but she really didn’t want her friends to know of what she liked in the bedroom. </p><p>“Raven shut the fuck up. Do you think I want to hear that before going on this stupid cruise? I already have a fear of water, and you want to sing that damn song,” Clarke scolded her best friend.</p><p>“Loosen up Clarke. You don’t want to seem like you have a stick up your ass or you’re not going to get laid,” Octavia scolded.</p><p>Clarke stormed ahead up the plank connecting the boat to the dock. She needed to get away from her friends who had started back up again with that stupid song. Once she got aboard there were people handing out cups. Red for people who weren’t interested or in a relationship, Green for open/ group, yellow for straight men and women looking to hook up, pink if you were a man seeking a man or a woman seeking a woman, and Blue for bisexual which Clarke grabbed right away.</p><p>She quickly scanned the array of bracelets and their respective meanings before grabbing the ones she felt best represented her cravings for the evening.  She grabbed a fuschia band and put it on her right wrist indicating she liked to be spanked. She also grabbed a grey one and put it on the same wrist meaning she enjoyed being tied up. Really she would have grabbed more, but she already felt exposed grabbing just those two and announcing her sexuality. She hadn’t come out as bisexual to the press but it was something her family knew. </p><p>With her newly acquired cup and bracelets she made her way to the bar to put back a few shots. “You know if you are uncomfortable at all with this we can go,” Raven said coming up behind her.</p><p>“No. I’m.. Well it's just awkward. I wasn’t expecting this, and what if I’m recognized Raven,” Clarke hissed. </p><p>“I think you just need to drink more,” Raven said signalling for the bartender to pour them each another shot. Clarke knew Raven was a lesbian she didn’t need to look at the cup and she really didn’t want to look at her bracelets. Or any of her friends for that matter. God this was exposing. “I think maybe I should leave,” Clarke said, taking a step back. She quickly lost her balance though as the boat started to move. </p><p>“Well drink up Clarke because it looks like we are both going to be here awhile. I’m going to try to find some food. You just… Well you try to loosen up a bit. You really need to get laid,” Raven said before running off barely escaping the reach of her clutch. </p><p>She stayed and grabbed another drink before wandering around the yacht. The art was exquisite and she got lost in some of the paintings. Eventually Clarke locked eyes with a green eyed goddess from across the room. Her dark grey suit and red tie told Clarke all that she needed to know about the woman. She couldn’t see the bracelets she was wearing but she couldn’t care. Her body was already thrumming in need and she would let the woman do anything she wanted to her. </p><p>She froze up when the woman started to approach her. Before the woman could speak she sputtered out, “no names.”</p><p>“Okay. Well if that’s your thing you may call me Heda,”</p><p>“Thank you Heda. You don’t recognize me do you?” Clarke asked nervously. She needed to know. She didn’t want to be set up into having sex with a crazed fan.</p><p>“No. Should I?” The said taken aback.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No, what?” The brunette raised an eyebrow. Testing her. Seeing if she could be submissive at all to her. </p><p>“No. Heda.”</p><p>“Good girl. Now since you asked me the same question do you recognize me?” The woman asked her.</p><p>“No. Should I?” Clarke smirked back.</p><p>“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind. I suggest you change your attitude unless you want to be punished. I see from your bands that you might enjoy that.”</p><p>“Oh god. Please punish me,” Clarke said. She was breathing in the woman. They were so close now inching together throughout the conversation. All she had to do was lean forward and kiss those luscious lips. It may have been all the shots talking but she was ready to be taken by this woman. </p><p>“Come with me,” the mysterious woman said. God that was all she wanted to do right now. Her panties were surely soaked.</p><p>Clarke held onto the hand that grabbed hers and admired the way that they fit together. She checked out the nicely sculpted ass of the woman before her, and blushed when she noticed that she was caught. The woman before her led her through the dance floor and away from the bar. She followed her down a flight of stairs and into a room which was only opened by a key card.</p><p>“Someone was prepared for this,” Clarke husked as the woman opened the door.</p><p>“Well since I know the owner of the boat I got a room. Now stop talking. Strip and get on your knees,” the woman instructed. </p><p>Clarke walked backwards into the room and undid the side of her dress until it fell down and pooled at her feet. She removed her heels and bit her lip as she noticed her dom for the evening loosening her tie. By the time she was naked and on her knees she was already dripping wet. Her pussy was ready to be taken in any way.</p><p>“Before we begin I want you to answer a series of questions. I want this to be enjoyable for the both of us. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes Heda,” Clarke husked.</p><p>“Good. I see from your bracelets that you are into a little bdsm. That you like being tied up and spanked, and you’re bisexual. Is all of that accurate or do you have limits of any kind?”</p><p>“All accurate Heda. I only have a hard limit with skat.”</p><p>“Good girl. Now do you have a safe word or do standard color procedures apply?”</p><p>“We can use the stoplight method Heda.”</p><p>“Good girl. Now you have a name for me. What should I call you?”</p><p>The woman had begun to circle her during questioning. Adjusting her position slightly while removing her dress shirt. When her abs were revealed Clarke couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips. She wanted to worship this woman's body. “Princess, or you can keep calling me your good girl Heda. Whatever you want Heda,” Clarke said pointing her chin down but looking up through hooded lashes.</p><p>“Now what about protection.”</p><p>“I am clean. I was tested just last month. I haven’t had a sexual partner for the past year because I have been too busy with work. I am also on birth control.”</p><p>“I’m going to show you something. It is your choice if you want to move forward or not. I will accept non verbal forms of communication as an answer. If you are no longer interested you will walk out this door after getting dressed and I won’t say a word. If this is something you decide you want to continue you will show me how good your mouth works,” the woman said with such authority Clarke could care less what she showed her and more about getting the woman to touch her where she needed it the most.</p><p>Her Heda stood behind her now and she was suspended in wonder. She could hear her zipper go down and the taking off of shoes and pants. “Look up Princess, and show me whether you want this,” Heda said standing before her.</p><p>When Clarke opened her eyes she was surprised to see the monster cock that was attached to the woman. It was already hard and firm. Clarke bit her lip before licking them. She was going to worship this cock and try to get it inside of her pounding her into oblivion. She didn’t want to stop at all. She wanted that cock inside of her, filling her as soon as possible. </p><p>She latched onto the tip and looked up into the expectant eyes of the brunette. She licked the little drop of precum and moaned at the taste hoping to spur on the more dominant side of the woman which she knew was there. She purposely moved slowly taking more of her cock into her mouth. She had never been with an intersex woman before. Raven was intersex and she knew the dynamics of it but she had never seen a woman with a cock before and her bisexual brain was exploding with possibilities. It was like the best of both worlds for her. </p><p>“Do you like my cock princess?”</p><p>Instead of answering verbally Clarke moaned and took her all the way into her mouth until her nose touched her trimmed pubic hair. “Fuck that’s it princess. Open up that mouth for me,” the woman said placing a hand on her head setting the pace. Clarke opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue as her face was used for the brunette's pleasure. She started to whine and move her hips needing to achieve some friction. She was sure that just a touch would give her a mind blowing orgasm. </p><p>“Someone has a needy cunt. Do you want me to touch you princess?”</p><p>“Yes. God please touch me Heda.” Clarke begged. Without thinking she brought her hands down through her folds. She was drenched and needed relief. Her body was on fire and she needed to cum. </p><p>“Did I tell you to touch yourself?” The commanding voice asked.</p><p>“No Heda. I’m sorry Heda.”</p><p>“Oh I don’t think you’re sorry. I think you are a desperate little whore in need of your Heda’s cock.”</p><p>“Yes. Please. Please fuck me.”</p><p>“You need to be punished first. You weren’t permitted to touch yourself and you did. Bend over the bed and show Heda how wet you are.” Clarke was about to get up when a firm hand held her down. “Crawl.” A shiver went up her spine at the command but she followed orders. This is what she wanted. She didn’t want to be in control for once. She established so much control over her personal and work life that she wanted to let go in the bedroom. </p><p>“Yes Heda,” Clarke said before getting on all fours. She swayed her hips as she slowly moved forward on to the bed. She looked behind her and saw that the woman was stroking herself as she slowly trailed her. Clarke bit her lip in anticipation. Heda had only touched her with her cock and it felt wonderful. Her voice was so commanding she had never been so wet in her life from someone not touching her body before. </p><p>She crawled up on the bed until she was on her feet with her hands spread well above her head. She hoped that this was a position that her partner approved of. She was wanting to receive her pleasure. She was desperate for it. “Does this please you Heda?”</p><p>“Yes Princess. I am going to spank you 10 times. I want you to count them out loud. If you need me to stop, use your colors. I want you to say the number and I want you to say green if you want me to continue. If you say anything else I will stop and we will start over. Say red if you want me to stop.”</p><p>Clarke swallowed but didn’t respond right away. Before she could get a word out her hair was being tugged back, and she was being forced to look at the woman. “Tell me you understand.”</p><p>“I understand Heda. Please touch me,” Clarke cried. </p><p>She could feel her juices start to run down her leg, never had a partner had so much verbal control over her body. Clarke’s body jerked when she felt 2 fingers stroke through her wetness. “So wet already. Heda can’t wait to be inside of you baby girl. This will be just as hard on you as it is for me,” the woman groaned.</p><p>Clarke whimpered when the fingers were pulled from their exploration. She looked behind her and watched the brunette lick her long fingers clean before winking at her. She groaned and clutched the end of the bed. She couldn’t wait to be punished. She might even come if the woman spanked her just right.</p><p>“One,” Clarke cried out when she felt the first hit to her plump ass. “Green Heda.” Clarke responded after a second of enjoying the sting and the pleasure it brought her.</p><p>“Two and green Heda.” The second slap came to the opposite cheek.</p><p>The woman then used both of her hands to massage her butt and slowly worked her fingers towards her holes before slowly pulling away. It continued on like that, and after every second hit she felt those marvelous hands sneak closer to where she wanted them to be. “You did so good Princess. You deserve a reward.”</p><p>“Please Heda. Please make me cum,” Clarke cried out. She was desperate now. Her juices had started to leak down her entire leg.</p><p>“Don’t move.”</p><p>Clarke tried not to wiggle when she felt a warm tongue lick through the inside of her legs cleaning up her mess. “So wet for me. So ready to be entered. Get on your knees and put your hands behind you. I’m going tie your hands behind your back then I am going to fuck you from behind. You can come as many times as you want for being such a good girl and taking your punishment so well.”</p><p>“Thank you Heda,” Clarke said, crawling into position.</p><p>The red silk tie the woman wore earlier was now binding her wrists together. Her legs were being spread into position by the woman and she was closing her eyes waiting for that glorious stretch. To her subspace, where she was so blissed out that she swore she was watching from above. The tip of the woman's dick rubbed through her wet folds and pressed against her clit. 3 passes of the shaft against her clit caused her to cum and she screamed out her pleasure.</p><p>“That’s it baby girl. Cum for your Heda. Cum as many times as you want. I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>“Please Heda. I need you inside.”</p><p>“Such a good girl knowing when to beg,” the woman said before pressing in.</p><p>“Fuck!” Clarke screamed as she was split open by the largest cock she had ever taken.</p><p>“That’s it princess. Let everyone know who owns this pussy. How good and thorough your dirty little cunt is being fucked. God you have such a tight little hole,” the woman said as she started to piston her hips.</p><p>She could feel her walls fluttering and started to moan louder than before. When a hand started rubbing her clit she nearly lost it. She loved being dominated and taken care of at the same time. Her body was literally being used for the other woman's pleasure, and it seemed like Heda seemed to get off from their partners' care. “You fuck me so good Heda. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop,” Clarke started to cry.</p><p>Heda kept pumping into her increasing her pace and Clarke just turned into a writhing mess when the strongest orgasm of her life washed over her. Her core coiled and then released its tension as her body thrummed in pleasure. “Such a good girl, coming on Heda's cock this time. Where are you at princess?”</p><p>“Green. Please don’t stop. Use me. I want your cum Heda. I want you to fill me up. I want to be your good girl,” Clarke begged.</p><p>She was near sobbing at this point. She didn’t want the pleasure to stop. She didn’t want this scene with this woman to come to an end. This woman had brought her more pleasure in minutes than other partners ever could. Even in self play she had never achieved such a strong orgasm. </p><p>When the woman started to really use her and stopped focussing on making Clarke cum she thought it was the best. She was getting drilled into. The woman had grabbed her hair once more and was marking her neck as her other hand pinched her nipples. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Clarke cried out as she came again to Lexa holding her up using her breasts as she pinched and kneaded them.</p><p>She didn’t know if she had stopped cumming when the woman warned her she was about to explode. “Oh fuck baby girl. You're milking my cock so good. Gunna come so hard in your tight little hole,” the woman said before pushing her back into the bed and smacking her ass. </p><p>Clarke didn’t recall passing out but she did recall waking up. Her mask was on the nightstand as well as 2 aspirin and a gatorade. Light touches across her back slowly brought her back to what happened before she passed out. Her body felt sore and thoroughly used, she could probably go without sex for a year just reliving the memory of her previous experience. </p><p>“Good morning sleepy head. How do you feel? I cleaned you up as best as I could. I have never fucked anyone so hard in my life. I am sorry if I got a little rough.”</p><p>“Mmm you were perfect,” Clarke said stretching out before taking the pills and a sip of the drink. “Care for another round?” Clarke asked not sure of the time and not wanting her time with this unknown woman to end. They both agreed no names so it was under assumption that this would be the last time they would ever see each other again.</p><p>“I can’t. I actually just flew in on a business trip and have to prepare for a meeting with a potential investor. I can have someone drive you back to your hotel or wherever you're staying though.”</p><p>“No need. Walk of shame for me. I happen to be staying close to the marina. What time is it?” Clarke asked.</p><p>“Roughly 6 am. We docked at 2 am last night a little after you fell asleep. I figured I would just let you sleep as our session was pretty epic if I may say so.”</p><p>“I think I will be walking funny for the next few days. It was one for the books that’s for sure. Thank you. I guess I should get going.”</p><p>“That would be for the best. Take care princess,” the woman said before giving her a kiss.</p><p>It was passionate and tender and Clarke had never tasted lips that moved so well against her own. She wanted to try to seduce the woman into another round but decided to respect the brunette's need to go about her day. She had already spent the night with her and that was more than she had done with anyone since Dax. Clarke reluctantly pulled herself from the warm body, got dressed, and took her leave. Even if she never saw the woman again she had just given her one of the best nights of her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crash, boom, bang.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Except no banging in this chapter. I have a smut chapter which is written that I might post next. I will post it as another work and add more of the kinky boat sex chapters to it. So the first pairing for that is Anya/Jake/plus well... a male character. Comment if you want to see certain pairings or certain kinks etc in the boat smut scenes part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Lexa was easily seduced by the blue eyes of the blonde with the thick Australian accent. It was refreshing to meet someone that didn’t know who she was. It seemed that the person she was talking to wanted to remain anonymous as well. The events that followed happened to be the best she had felt in years. Not even Costia was as submissive as this woman was and she followed every instruction. Lexa even fucked her so hard she passed out. Something she had never done before. </p><p>It panicked her at first but after she had checked her pulse and made sure she was still breathing she started to laugh. It was by far the best sex she had had in her entire life. She had had some amazing bed partners before Costia. This woman was the first she had been with in years other than her wife. Well soon to be ex wife. One of the many things she needed to take care of when she got back to New York. </p><p>She cleaned up her bedroom princess and the mess they both made very carefully. She rubbed her wrists until she could no longer tell they had been bound. Then she rubbed cream into the ass she had enjoyed smacking. When the boat docked she went and got provisions for the woman. She was thankful that she wouldn’t have to put on clothes and run to the pharmacy for the morning after pill.</p><p>Lexa was already running on very little sleep when 6am rolled around. Her aunt had sprung this sudden party on her and she threatened to sabotage her meeting the next day if she didn’t show her face. Her aunt Anya was well aware of Costia’s infidelities. Anya was 7 years older than her but always acted as a protective older sibling and guardian. She was her best friend. Well really her only friend aside from her cousin Lincoln.</p><p>Saying goodbye to a conquest the next day was never a problem before. It tested her resolve not to give this woman her number so they could meet up for another romp. She had to focus on her work though now. She was one of the youngest CEOs in history. Taking over her parents company at 18 when she came of age after their deaths. Her aunt Anya and her cousin Lincoln's parents all helped to keep the business running, but she was making it thrive.</p><p>It would hopefully be going from a multimillion dollar company to a multibillion dollar company hopefully before the time she was 30. That was only a year away and she was so close to achieving her goals. She had so many hopes and dreams for the time she was 30 and it seemed that this was the only thing she was going to accomplish. She just had to nail her meeting with Jake Griffin later that night. </p><p>She wanted to take a step back at work after that. Stop working 80 hours a week and start a family. She thought she was going to get that family a few years ago. That was one of the main reasons she married her girlfriend. She didn’t want to get married but she also didn’t want to cause a scandal when her company started to climb the corporate ladder. A few weeks after her wedding Costia miscarried.</p><p>It wasn’t until after she was married that Costia’s true colours came out. She would go out on a shopping spree spending all of her money. Lexa had to cap her credit cards and give her a weekly allowance. She also had to limit the amount of alcohol they had in the house. After they lost that little bit of life her girlfriend became an alcoholic. Lexa tried to get her help, but Costia was not having it. The last straw for her was finding her in bed with Nia Queen, one of her biggest competitors.</p><p>Lexa had packed an overnight bag and called her aunt Anya. She cried for a few hours before realizing that she was finally free. That she could finally divorce Costia without having to make a large payout because she cheated on her. It was rather a blessing in disguise but it still hurt. Costia knew how to hurt her and she said all the right things. How she was disgusted by her body, and how she only married her because she got pregnant. She wasn’t even sure if it was Lexa’s but she knew the brunette would take care of them.</p><p>She would have. She always wanted to have children of her own. Now her company was her child and she needed to focus on that. White picket fences and little feet padding across the floor were not in the cards for her. She was going to be a divorcee, and soon to be one of the most eligible bachelorettes in New York city. She had the notoriety but she certainly didn’t want the attention. She preferred to be recluse. </p><p>After showering and soothing her aching dick she got ready for the day but she couldn’t shake the blonde from her mind. Her cock had never got so hard before from just thinking about someone. It wasn’t even in a completely sexual way. The blonde had obeyed her and hugged her cock in her velvet walls and had somehow broken down all the walls she had worked years to put up. She was everything she wanted in a sexual partner and a part of her was wondering if they could get on on a personal level, but she had to push that thought to the sides. She had bigger concerns. She had to convince Jake Griffin to manufacture his products using her plants. </p><p>When she heard a commotion out in the hall she left her suite on the ship and went out to check the disturbance. To her shock entirely her aunt fled to her room, and she was introduced to the man she was supposed to meet later that evening. She had heard a lot about him and well she couldn’t judge him. She dabbled a bit in the same lifestyle except when she committed to someone it was strictly exclusive.</p><p>It seemed her aunt had been keeping her dalliances with him a secret, as she later came to her room to confess. She couldn’t believe her ears when she heard that he had a daughter and he ran into her that morning. So now her meeting was decidedly pushed back as Anya’s now fiance had to go talk to his daughter. Who just found out that her dad was getting married. When she told her how long it had been going on for she was in shock herself. </p><p>Her aunt had been committed to one man and just that man for the past year. They had been sleeping together for 5 and now Lexa couldn’t help but think of all the business trips her aunt had gone on. They kept their reservation though and found Lincoln moping about the boat so they decided to take him with them to dinner, as he seemed to be a little broken hearted. </p><p>“What’s up with you Lincoln?” Anya asked.</p><p>“I met the love of my life and she is headed to Australia to work as a stunt double on the set of some TV show,” Lincoln said sadly.</p><p>Lexa tried not to laugh at her cousin. Lincoln was known to lead with his heart, but this time it seemed more sincere. The happy go lucky man was actually sad, and she didn’t like seeing her cousin like this. “Well Anya and I now have to fly to Australia for a last minute meeting. You could join us and find this mystery woman. I for one would like to meet the girl that has turned you into a love sick puppy.”</p><p>“You mean it?” Lincoln asked.</p><p>“Yes. We fly out tonight,” Lexa said.</p><p>“I think there was one last seat in first class last I checked,” Anya said, pulling up her phone and Lexa knew that she would be booking a ticket for her cousin. </p><p>“Oh my god. You guys are the best. I am going to have to defer my mentorship for a few weeks. Maybe even a year if I find her,” Lincoln started to rattle on.</p><p>“Enough talk of love. I want to get drunk and enjoy this meal and what little sleep I can get before this flight. At least I don’t have to fly back to New York right away,” Lexa said draining her glass of bourbon. </p><p>“Nyko is handling everything Lexa. You won’t have to see that bitch ever again,” Anya said, raising her cranberry juice in a toast. Her cousin apparently didn’t want to drink because she partied too hard last night with her new fiance. </p><p>The rest of the meal they shared memories of their younger selves. Moments between the 3 of them when they were younger and stirring up trouble. Lexa’s favourite memories were when her parents were still alive and they had a vacation home in Lake Tahoe. She hadn’t been back there since their death, but she never forgot what it felt like swinging from the rope into the water. How her and Lincoln used to play warriors against their young Aunt Anya.</p><p>Time passed and soon they were back on the boat packing up their things to travel to Australia. Lexa had never taken a vacation there ever. She only ever flew in on business and only stayed as long as she had to. Her company was too important to her and she poured all of her time and energy into it, and it showed. Soon she would take a vacation, maybe after this deal went through she could relax a bit and start doing more for herself. </p><p>“Tell me why we are flying on a commercial flight in first class when your bed partner of the past few years has a private jet,” Lexa hisked out. She hated flying with everyday people. It wasn’t that she thought them below her. It was just she wasn’t one for casual conversation. She was also the slightest bit hurt that Anya didn’t trust her enough to tell her about the relationship with that man. </p><p>“I told you that he has a daughter and offered to take her and her friends back with him instead. So this was the best we could do on short notice,” Anya said.</p><p>“I for one am happy to be flying first class,” Lincoln said accepting the glass of champagne the stewardess handed him. Her cousin was hungover and still had yet to take his shades off that he woke up in, even during dinner. </p><p>“Of course you are, an all expense paid trip to follow your new fuck buddy,” Lexa said rolling her eyes.</p><p>“She isn’t my fuck buddy. She is my girlfriend,” Lincoln protested.</p><p>“Whatever, Linc you still got to work. You deferred your mentorship so you could work for the company because you wanted to travel. Well we are travelling and you are now our chauffeur when we are there. You can only go visit Octagon when we don’t need you,” Anya said. </p><p>“Octavia. My future wife’s name is Octavia,” Lincoln said.</p><p>“You’re barely 20. No need to rush into things,” Lexa said.</p><p>Lexa could tell Lincoln wanted to say something back to her but thought better of it and drank the rest of his class before signalling for another. She had very little sleep the night before and she would need all the rest she could get on this flight in order to have a clear mind for her meetings in the next few days. She was lucky that Anya set up this meeting for her, but was beginning to wonder if Anya set this all up on purpose. </p><p>Her aunt was a master seductress and was the one who taught her to think 10 steps ahead. So she had to be open minded to the fact that her aunt might have an ulterior motive. She wouldn’t betray her family though. That much Lexa knew for sure. </p><p>“Aden keep up,” a woman said, scolding her child. He looked to be the same age her child would have been and when she saw the mother struggle to put her luggage in the overhead she went and gave her a hand. “Thank you,” the woman said. Her son was now in his seat with his headphones on listening to something on his phone. </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Lexa said before walking the short distance back to her seat. She hated flying. Well that was sort of a lie. She loved when she flew her own helicopters and bush planes, but letting someone else take the wheel she hated that. She never let anyone drive her vehicles, she didn’t trust anyone enough. She always had an issue with trust and losing control.</p><p>Once the plane was airborne she took out her laptop and got to work. Anya came to sit beside her and they bounced ideas back off of one another before her aunt decided to relieve her bladder. Lincoln was passed out in his seat sleeping off all the alcohol he had in his system. She was all alone when the plane hit turbulence and the fasten seatbelt sign came on. Lexa quickly buckled the still sleeping Lincoln in, then noticed that the child from earlier was all alone and she went to help him with his seat belt. After he thanked her shyly she went back to her seat and strapped in gripping the armrests. She was alright when she had a distraction like work, and helping people but now she was all alone. The plane jerked violently and her cousin jolted awake. Before she could even speak a word the plane started to plummet. </p><p>When she came to she was on a beach. She could hear the shouts of people all around her and she tried to find her cousin. There in the water she spotted him helping drag the little blonde haired boy from a few rows over to shore. Lexa quickly jumped into the water noticing the rest of the bodies. Some people were beyond saving and her resolve started to crack but she remained strong.</p><p>Everyone who was able to was soon helping drag the floating bodies back onto land. A few had been revived thanks to some of the survivors knowing basic CPR. The rest tragically perished in the freak accident they were just in. She knew she couldn’t do anymore than she had so she started to gather branches from the woods for a fire. If they had a chance at being rescued they needed to create something that a plane flying overhead could see. Or smoke in the distance that a boat would notice.</p><p>Soon other people were helping her and they had a large fire going. Once she was happy with its height she talked to the people that were helping her. “We need to build shelter, and we need food. We should split up into groups. One group continues to gather wood for the fire and logs you think could be used to build a shelter. Another grabbing branches of palm leaves and vines to tie them together somehow. We need another group to swim back into the wreckage and grab everything. We don’t know what might be useful. The last group is to scout out a food source. We are on a tropical island so coconuts. Mangos. Anything you know for sure not to be poisonous,” Lexa instructed.</p><p>She was part of the group that was making the dive back into the water. It was gruesome and the things that she saw that day she would never forget. That night when they sat around the fire with all those that were left they went around and introduced themselves. She was happy to find out the woman who she helped with her luggage was a doctor. Even though she didn’t practice medicine anymore and was a research doctor it was better than nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So now the plot begins. Thanks for all your comments, kudos, and support. Stay safe out there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke's pov after the party and crash.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Clarke couldn’t believe her eyes when she first saw him. She was mortified and accepted the hug but hid her face into his chest. She wasn’t wearing her mask and didn’t want anyone to recognize her. When she heard that he was getting married she fled like a bat out of hell. God not only did she run into her dad on a sex cruise, she decided that not wasn’t the best time to meet his fiance and got the hell out of there.</p><p>Once she was back on the street she practically sprinted back to her mother's house and flung the door open.</p><p>“Oww. What the hell,” she heard Bellamy say.</p><p>She tried hard not to laugh but she knew that he was probably in a lot of pain considering the force that she threw the door open at. “Are you alright?” She asked, taking in the scene before her. </p><p>Bellamy was laying on the ground in last night's clothes and was holding the back of his head which was starting to bleed. “Hurts,” he grunted, starting to push himself up on his arms.</p><p>“Mom!!!” Clarke screamed from the foyer. </p><p>Her mother came barrelling down the stairs by the time she had her hand on the back of Bellamy’s head putting pressure on his wound. “What the hell happened?” Abby asked.</p><p>“I just opened up the door,” Clarke said.</p><p>“More like busted it in like a scene on cops,” Bellamy grumbled.</p><p>“Where’s Raven?” Clarke asked, looking around for her best friend.</p><p>“Why do you think I would know where your friends are Clarke. Your Guess is as good as mine,” Abby said defensively. “Help me get him to the lab. It looks like he will need stitches, and he might have a mild concussion. What do you think, Doctor Griffin?” Abby asked. </p><p>“Mom I’m not even really a Doctor yet. I have no practical hours.”</p><p>“No time like the present. Follow me and I will walk you through it,” Abby said leading the way to the elevator holding onto Bellamy’s head.</p><p>“Great. I’m now a guinea pig,” Bellamy grumbled.</p><p>After stitching him up they went back up to their rooms to change out of last night's outfits. It was confirmed that Bellamy was mildly concussed but that didn’t stop him from wearing shades and sitting out by the pool. Raven soon joined them and Clarke resisted the urge to laugh. All of her swimming trunks were ridiculous. She wore the european style where they were super short and didn’t leave much to the imagination. This pair happened to be a baby blue with pink seahorses, which matched her baby blue top.</p><p>Clarke prefered minimal clothing around the water, but found herself in a moderate bikini around her family. Even though it was a thong bikini she still found that it was too much and that she would have to even out her tan lines at home. She loved her place in Sydney out on the water. It was her little Oasis and she never planned on selling. It had a great pool and jacuzzi and had a dock going out on the water where she liked to sit during sunset whenever possible. </p><p>Eventually they were joined by Aden who was the only one besides Raven to use the pool. Both of them acted like children seeing who could make the biggest waves with her and Bellamy as their judges. It was ridiculous and full of laughs, and eventually Octavia came down and Clarke could tell that she had been crying.</p><p>“Hurray the third judge is here,” Aden chanted with his fist raised high.</p><p>“You will still lose to me,” Raven said running around the pool to grab Aden and toss him in with her.”</p><p>“No running around the pool,” Clarke chastised. “Are you alright?” she asked Octavia who took a spot beside her.</p><p>“I miss him already Clarke. He was such a gentleman last night, and made everything about me. We talked for hours about nothing and everything. I think he is the one,” Octavia gushed.</p><p>“Really? You never say that. You are usually a hit it and quit it type of girl,” Clarke said.</p><p>“Lincoln is different and now I won’t see him for months because of filming,” Octavia frowned.</p><p>“Well you can invite him to come to set one day,” Clarke said watching her brother and Raven splash around. Aden she trusted in the pool unsupervised, but he was joined by Raven and Raven always needed to be watched. </p><p>“I did. He said he had some important internships with some big shot Doctor that he had to sort out first before he could visit. We exchanged numbers though,” she explained.</p><p>“That’s great.”</p><p>“What about you. How was your night?”</p><p>“Best sex of my life. Let’s just leave it at that.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with him?” Octavia said pointing to her brother who was slowly sipping on his ice water which he was balancing on his chest.</p><p>“He has a mild concussion,” Clarke said rather nonchalantly. </p><p>They both stared at the oblivious man and started to laugh. He was acting so unlike himself, especially considering he was an overprotective brother. Whenever Octavia even mentioned a boy he would practically interrogate her with a light shining in her face. He never let her date growing up, and it was no wonder she got herself a job that kept her far enough away from home. </p><p>“Look who I found loitering out front,” Abby said, leading Jake to one of the pool chairs. </p><p>“Hey kiddo,” her father said coming to stand in front of her pool chair.</p><p>“Do you mind? You’re blocking the light.”</p><p>“Come on Clarke. I just want to talk.”</p><p>“We have nothing to talk about,” Clarke said, taking a sip of her pina colada before placing it back down and pretending like he didn’t exist.</p><p>“It’s you,” Bellamy said looking at her father in wonder.</p><p>“It’s just my dad Bellamy, he isn’t a god so stop looking at him like one,” Clarke said annoyed that her friends were paying attention to him, when she just wanted him to leave. </p><p>“Oh I didn’t know you were one of Clarke’s friends. Well it’s nice to see you again,” her father said to him before staring back at her. “Please Clarke. I just want to talk. I want you to get to know my fiance, and her family. They are flying back with us on the jet.”</p><p>“I’m not setting one foot on your jet with that woman. I would rather fly economy than be around you and your flavour of the week.”</p><p>“Fine. I will fly Anya and her family down on another plane. You and your friends can come with me in my jet. Please Clarke. I just want to talk to you about this.”</p><p>“I think you have had plenty of time to talk to me about that slut. Now please leave and we will meet you at the airport.”</p><p>“Okay Clarke. I’ll make all the arrangements for my fiance to fly out and meet us there, but you will be meeting her,” Jake said before leaving. </p><p>When they were all sitting around the dinner table sharing their last meal together at her mother's place she made her announcement. It didn’t slip her mind that her father had seemed to know Bellamy. How she had ran into her father who was walking back into the yacht, and then how she knocked him out when she got home. Her father had spent the night with one of her friends and that was just gross and a huge no no in her books. </p><p>“I just booked us all a flight. I don’t want to deal with my father right now. Mom, you and Aden are flying first class, and the rest of us will be incognito in economy,” Clarke said.</p><p>“Seriously Clarke. You want to give up a trip on a private jet,” Octavia sounded surprised. She didn’t come from money like her and Raven. Her brother had raised her the best that he could but it wasn’t a privileged life.  </p><p>“I do O, considering my father had S-E-X with your brother. I can’t be around the both of them without feeling like I am going to vomit right now. So we are going to be flying separately.”</p><p>“I can spell,” her brother said, rolling his eyes. </p><p>“Well whatever you want sweetie. I can understand how your father being with one of your friends and then announcing his engagement can be a little overwhelming to you,” her mother said.</p><p>No one argued with her after that. Octavia had to be reminded by Raven to close her jaw and Bellamy just pushed around his food. Her mother looked like she was guilty of something but she couldn’t quite figure it out. After dinner they had all rushed off to the nearest souvenir shop and got the most obnoxious hats and sunglasses they could manage.</p><p>Raven’s outfit stood out the most by far. Clarke had no idea where she managed to find cowboy boots with spurs but she didn. She had a god save texas belt buckle, and a ten gallon hat to top off the outfit. The jeans she wore were a straight cut, and she had a blue plaid long shirt underneath a shirt that read. ‘Guns, girls, and grass.’</p><p>She herself had opted to wear more athletic wear considering she hated exercise and no one had ever posted a photo of her in running shorts. Her Nike trainers were finally getting some use and she put her ponytail through her grey Nike ball cap. Octavia decided to play a movie star or something because her outfit was a floor length gold dress and her make up was over the top. Bellamy didn’t shave that morning and it really wasn’t like he had to hide his identity so there was no point in changing his outfit.</p><p>Once they were all settled on the plane and the seatbelt sign went off they were passing a brown paper bag full of rum between the 3 of them. Bellamy was trying to read some book on the history of Australia, and probably wouldn’t be able to drink for a while. Clarke just wanted to drink all of her feelings away. Eventually Raven disappeared to the washroom and the buckle seatbelt sign came back on. It wasn’t long before the plane started to shake uncontrollably before it broke apart.</p><p>When she woke up she was scared shitless. Octavia was just waking up beside her and had a cut on her head. Bellamy was just over a few rows and passed out. She quickly took off her seatbelt and thanked all the gods that they didn’t land upside down. She found a steady pulse and started to check on the other passengers on board. Some had died on impact being impaled by pieces of metal and branches from the tree’s surrounding them. </p><p>Some on the other hand were saveable like the woman she found in the washroom with a broken leg. She quickly helped her out of the plane and brought her to where Octavia had dragged Bellamy. “We need to start a fire,” Clarke said. “Octavia, why don’t you get on that, and I will help anyone else who needs it after I set her leg.”</p><p>“Where is Raven when you need her,” Octavia grumbled.</p><p>“I don’t know but tell me if you find her,” Clarke said, trying not to cry.</p><p>Clarke set the woman's leg as quickly as possible before finding sticks and some shirts from her overhead bag to wrap around it to keep it still. She then went back into the plane and helped the wounded. Most of the survivors made it out of the wreckage, but some were still in there crying by their lost loved ones. “Everyone who can walk, and isn’t injured needs to head outside and find some way to help. If you have any medical experience I could use some help,” Clarke said.</p><p>She was soon joined by a nurse named Niylah who just lost her girlfriend in the crash. Together they helped the wounded and moved the dead over into a pile. They would have to either burn their bodies or bury them, but considering they didn’t have shovels the first option would have to do. They had no idea what kind of wild animals were on this place where they landed so it was better safe than sorry. </p><p>“So maybe we should go around and tell each other about one another. Where we were headed and why, and maybe any useful skills you have that would help us survive,” Clarke suggested. Once all the survivors were gathered around the fire that evening.</p><p>“Oooh. Great Idea. I will start. My name is Octavia Blake and I work as a stunt double. I was visiting LA with my friend Clarke here. My brother Bellamy, who is over there,” Octavia pointed across the fire and Bellamy’s face went bright red and he waved. Her brother had never been one for attention. “Our friend Raven was also with us but she must have been on the other half of the plane,” Octavia said sadly and Clarke put her arm around her.</p><p>“Well I am Clarke Griffin. I was visiting my mother with my friends, and we were on our way back to Sydney when the plane crashed. Acting is my passion but I also have a doctorate in medicine. I don’t have my practical hours because of my other career, but I do have more knowledge than most about medical practices,” Clarke said. That was one thing her fans didn’t know about her. </p><p>She loved medicine and when she retired from acting in a few years she wanted to work with Doctors Without borders helping people. She wanted to help as many people as possible. It had really become clear to her that the world needed more Doctors but she also enjoyed acting and she could study in between projects. It was one of the many secrets that she kept from her fans. She didn’t want anyone stalking her when she became a Dr, she already had enough creeps sending her letters already. </p><p>“Wow that’s good. My name is Anya and I help run Trikru Industrial. I work out of our LA office and my niece Lexa and nephew Lincoln were on the flight to Sydney with me. They were in the first class section. I happened to be in the washroom when the plane broke apart. I have a black belt in Taekwondo, so I guess I can help in a fight and I am good at organizing people.”</p><p>“I’m Monty Green and this is my best friend Jasper Jordan,” the Asian man said pointing from himself and then to his friend with the goggles. “We were on our way to Sydney to go backpacking before we opened up our own head shop in downtown LA. Figured we could try some weed from down under while we wait for all the paperwork to go through. So if anyone finds some herb we got some papers. I’d say our skills would be best suited for gathering, and if we happen to find a still I can make moonshine out of just about anything.”</p><p>“Fuck I could use a drink right now. My name is Finn Collins and I was just in LA selling some property before going back home to my wife. She is about 5 months pregnant right now. If we don’t get rescued I will never get to meet my little girl,” the man with floppy hair cried.</p><p>Clarke couldn’t tell if this man was putting on a show. She was an actress but this man seemed too good to be true. He had all the women crooning, and the attractive girl beside him gave him a big hug. Which truly seemed to last a little too long before she pulled away from him. “My name is Fox, and I was travelling to Sydney to work as a nanny before starting college in the fall. I don’t really know how to contribute besides being a hard worker. I hope we all get rescued before we have to work with our skill sets.”</p><p>The woman who helped her was up next and she listened as she spoke. “My name is Niylah and I am a nurse in Melbourne, and I was just visiting LA with my partner. Sadly she didn’t make it,” Niylah said and Clarke could tell she was trying to swallow back tears. Everyone there was. No one thought that this would happen when they stepped onto the plane that evening. Her only regret was the way she last spoke to her father. She was just glad he wasn’t with them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Jake is engaged.... and slept with Bellamy. I will add there threesome in the boat smut within the week for those who want to read it. The next chapter will be told from Raven's POV and then it will have an accompanying chapter in the next chapter of boat smut.  So I am just keeping this part of the fic as Lexa and Clarke centric with a few others POV. But only Lexa and Clarke smut here and other character smut in the next part etc. Hope you enjoy it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ravens POV chapter from the flight</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>Raven was sitting uncomfortably in her seat. She had to either sit with a pissed off Clarke, or Bellamy who was still kind of out of it from his concussion. Since she had a lot to think about and didn’t necessarily want to be around Clarke at the moment she chose Bellamy. Bellamy who was now passed out and drooling against the window. She would have to check on him soon like Abby and Clarke advised but then her phone went off.</p><p>UNKNOWN NUMBER: DID YOU GET WHAT I ASKED?</p><p>SUPERGENIUS: YES I GOT THE GOODS ;) </p><p>UNKNOWN NUMBER: MEET ME IN THE FIRST CLASS WASHROOM</p><p>SUPERGENIUS: I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO JOIN THE MILE HIGH CLUB!!</p><p>UNKNOWN NUMBER: I NEED THE PILLS NOT YOUR COCK!!</p><p>SUPERGENIUS: YOU SURE YOU DON’T NEED MY COCK? BECAUSE IT SEEMS LIKE YOU NEED HELP TO CALM YOUR TITS. SEE YOU IN 10</p><p>Her night last night was crazy and beyond her wildest dreams. When she finally made it back to Abby’s and they had to seperate she passed right out. That was until she heard people by the pool and decided that it was time to get up. She knew that she agreed for it to be just a one time thing. Hell she would have agreed to anything to just have the chance to fuck her once, but she wouldn’t let Abby know that. </p><p>Raven excused herself and made her way into the first class lounge washroom and locked the door. Abby was standing impatiently behind her with her hand held out. Raven grabbed her hand and shook it. “Raven Reyes. Pleasure to meet you. Do you come here often?”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up Raven and give me the pills,” Abby said as she glarred at her.</p><p>“See exactly like I said. You need to calm these tits,” Raven said bringing her hands up to gently squeeze Abby’s small breasts. </p><p>“God dammit Raven you need to stop,” Abby said, pushing her hands away. Raven’s hands went right back to her breasts and started to gently pinch her nipples through the fabric. “Stop now or I will punish you,” Abby warned.</p><p>Raven swallowed her warning with a kiss and pushed Abby up against the sink. “Maybe I want be punished Miss Turco,” Raven said. When Abby slapped her ass pushing her further into her seated self she moaned. “Mmmm I knew you wanted to join the mile high club.”</p><p>“Give me the pill or you will never get to know,” Abby said.</p><p>“Here,” Raven said, handing Abby the morning after pill she was asked to pick up for her earlier.</p><p>Just then the door handle giggled and startled them both and Raven watched as the pill fell out of Abby’s hand and into the toilet. “Little busy here. It's going to be awhile. I ate some bad indian food,” Raven said in a posh english accent before grunting.</p><p>“For fucks sake,” the woman on the other side of the door said.</p><p>Once she could hear her heels click away both Abby and Raven looked at each other with wide eyes. “Did you happen to buy a spare?” Abby asked Raven.</p><p>“No. I didn’t think we would need a spare after how you were treating me this morning. You made it perfectly clear that last night was purely experimental to you. Why would I then go out and buy a spare. How was I supposed to know you have slippery fingers. You were the one who even insisted I just hold onto the single pill instead of leaving it in the box it came in.”</p><p>“I had to be a one time thing. You are friends with my daughter, and yes you appeased my curiosity and satisfied me at the same time but there can be no you and I.”</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>“What am I supposed to say to people if I get pregnant. Oh my god all my research will have to be pushed back. This is so inconvenient.”</p><p>“Sorry to inconvenience you. I have a low sperm count, so don’t panic.”</p><p>“Don’t panic. You did this to me,” Abby said pointing her finger at Raven.</p><p>Raven held her head high. She knew what last night meant to her and understood everything that Abby said to her and why. But now… Oh no… “I didn’t do anything to you, that you didn’t want. I was completely at your mercy. I even came at your beck and call to get you a pill. Might as well get me a collar that says Abby’s bitch. Fuck you,” Raven said before opening the door up to the washroom. </p><p>Just then the plane started to shake and Raven was slammed back into the washroom and into Abby. She tried to get back up on her feet, but then there was a loud bang, and crazy beeping. The next thing she knew she was climbing out of the washroom with the help of Abby. The next few weeks were crazy and they all started to get to know one another better than they all thought.</p><p>During the first few weeks they had hope. They all truly believed that they would be rescued but that proved to be futile after a month on the island. Lexa, their appointed leader had been handling everything well up until a few weeks ago. Raven started to see the change on the trips they would make in and out of the woods. She could see the gears turning in her head and how frustrated she was. Hell she felt the exact same way.</p><p>Abby was there for her the first week but now she distanced herself. Even Aden, and she didn’t like that at all. He was the only kid on their little island and Abby was teaching him like he was still in school. It bugged her so much that Aden couldn’t just be a kid and that Abby wouldn’t let her in. She was growing lonely and Raven wanted someone to hold a meaningful conversation with and the only person she wanted to talk to, was the person who was avoiding her. </p><p>That morning when she got up and noticed the rest of the people just milling about camp she knew something needed to be done. She was going to talk to Lexa. Lincoln, her cousin had already tried to talk to her and he was busy fishing everyday for everyone. He had a job to do and a lot of others didn't; they needed guidance and to find their sense of purpose. They needed a commander. </p><p>“Look you can’t just pace the beach like a crazy person hauling wood back and forth tying it with vines. I had friends in the other half of the plane and if we survived I have to have hope that they survived as well. The only way we are going to figure out how to find them or where they could have landed is if we sail around the island. We need people here building shelter, but we also need to build a boat. You said you were a CEO who specialized in manufacturing. Well it's time to get shit done. We have a deadline. The longer we are alone outhere the less likely it is that we will be rescued. You can’t just push everyone away. We all need to work together if we are going to survive. I can help you build the boat, but you have to help lead the people. They look up to you Lexa, they need you to be the leader you were those first few days that we landed.”</p><p>“I… It’s a lot Raven. I don’t know what to do. I keep working on this stupid pile of logs but I can’t build shit. I had people do that for me. I… I don’t know where to start,” Lexa confessed.</p><p>“You start by taking care of yourself. When was the last time you slept?” Raven asked and when she didn’t get a response she knew the answer. “Go get some food in you and then take a rest. I’ll call a meeting for everyone tomorrow after first light and you can do some awesome speech then. So you have all night to work on it. You were a leader before, you don’t have to always be the one building. Sometimes people just need someone to organize them. I can’t do it. I’m going to be busy designing and building this damn boat. Other people need to gather food and hunt. We need to get the people used to this being permanent. It has been nearly a month, and there has been no other signs of life, and anyone who randomly goes off alone hasn’t been returning.”</p><p>“How do we prepare our people to fight an invisible enemy and have hope that we will be rescued, but at the same time light a fire under them to build a more permanent home,” Lexa said looking exasperated.</p><p>“I don’t know. I do know that most of the people here look up to you, and will follow your word. You just have to get them organized. I for one don’t want to live in a camp full of chaos and would like to know where my next meal is coming from. When people are fed they are happy. I suggest starting the meeting with a full stomach,” Raven said pointing to the spear that the woman had made.</p><p>Lexa seemed to be a strong woman and by the looks of things she was spiralling. Her cousin had tried to get through to her and was worried but he was determined to go out on every search mission. Whether it be for food, or to look for other survivors he was the first to volunteer. Her leg had been bugging her ever since they crashed, and she had been avoiding wandering too far.  She hoped that they would be rescued soon because she wasn’t sure how much longer she could take this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will post the Raven/ Abby chapter in the boatsmut bonuses part soon.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drop some comments and let me know what you think or leave me some kudos. I love hearing from you all. If you want to see our duo in any other positions, or you want to see some pairings of different members in some smutty one shots let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>